


Shut Up

by LovelyLeaves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angry Sollux, Cuties, Eventual Smut, First chapter is rated Teen only for language, Headaches, M/M, Quadrant Confusion, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLeaves/pseuds/LovelyLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more frustrating than Eridan, your kismesis, who you can't decide whether to hate or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the very short beginning chapter. My first Homestuck post on AO3, even though I've been in this fandom since at least '10.
> 
> Prologue/Preface of sorts, I suppose.

Walking in the door and into his hive, Sollux was emanating an aura of anger due to an absolutely piss-poor mood, and that was putting it lightly. He had been out visiting Karkat, and suddenly a giant fucking migraine hit him, so he'd had to head back hive. Of course, that was when everything started pissing him off. The first thing that made him even more annoyed than he already happened to be was that his hive was completely trashed. Not like that would normally bother him, he didn't exactly tend to keep his living space clean. Just.. perhaps a step up from completely, absolutely disgusting. But, at this point, Sollux was so inescapably livid that everything around him made him even angrier. 

If that was even possible. 

His psionics buzzed alive and sparked from his horns, vision growing increasingly distorted as seconds passed. A rather large, impending migraine was threatening to bore into his skull and smash everything inside, and Sollux really, really did not want that. Clumsily and hurriedly, temporarily forgetting all about his anger due to the pain that had begun to slowly drum into his head, his thinkpan went completely dead but even so, instinct reigned supreme and told him he needed to get to his recuperacoon. So that's where he was headed- at least, that was the plan. 

But because of the infuriatingly messy hive, Sollux tripped on some random shit that he'd dropped from his full sylladex or something. Whatever. He didn't know, he didn't care, and he connected with the floor, hitting his head off of something. The Captor swore loudly in pain, and held his head. 

Guess this was as far as he was getting. The floor. 

Fantastic.

And, to top it all off, there were a few raps at his hive door. "Sol?" Came just the voice he didn't want to hear. 

Trying his very, very best, which was not easy considering it was rather difficult to focus on anything except how much his fucking head hurt, Sollux ignored him. 

"Sol, I'm comin' in," was the response to his silence, and the door swung open. In stepped Eridan in all of his obnoxious, self-absorbed, vain glory. Of course. Nothing less than expected. His head already hurt, and just the notion of the seadwellers' presence made him want to puke up all of his internal organs. That, and bash his head into the floor. Maybe that would rid him of this miserable affliction. 

Surprisingly, no crude or derogatory remarks were spat at him by the normally rather pretentious debauchee. In fact, he distinctly made out Eridan kneeling down next to him, being all too concerned- Sollux saw right through his scoffs asserting otherwise- for a kismesis he really loathed that he was even kismesises with. The highblood placed a hand on his shoulder- wait, what the fuck? He'd smack him right now if he wasn't writhing in pure, unadulterated, senses-numbing pain. Sollux would have to remember to get back at the shitface later. 

With a brief, awkward rub to his shoulder, Eridan cleared his throat. "You're a fuckin' pissblooded idiot, Sol, you can't even make it up the stairs?" He chided in a very obviously derogatory manner, yet it seemed that the seadweller was actually... worried? The fucker had the capacity to think about anyone other than himself? Sollux just growled threateningly. 

"Fuck off," He managed to grind out, recoiling into himself further. He looked, and sounded, absolutely miserable. Eridan snorted derisively and the next moment, for a reason unbeknownst to Sollux, he was swiftly scooped up and hoisted into the prince's thin, yet surprisingly strong arms. Practically flailing, he kicked. "Put me the fuck down-!" Came the frustrated retort. 

But a sincere, resonating laugh spilled from Eridan. "Shut up, Sol." And somehow that laugh, along with his voice to follow, had an entrancing quality to it. 

Sollux, for once, shut up.


End file.
